totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenia
Xenia is labeled The Goth in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Xenia enjoys all things dark and morbid. Xenia used to be a very bright, happy, and colorful little girl; but then she found who she was when she was an adolescence. Her parents say it’s just a stage, but Xenia will deny that to the end of days. Xenia loves to sketch, write poems, and listen to goth music. She has a few friends back home that enjoy the darkness as much as her, but she usually spends time alone. She joined the show because she thought it'd be ‘ironic’ and wants to see what real ‘suffering’ is like. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Xenia is introduced and she seems very emotionless about being there and Viktor stares at her. When Ig arrives, she seems somewhat annoyed that he's a skater. Xenia is put on the Daring Delinquents team. Anais offers to be her bunkmate, but she calls her Barbie and only bunks alone. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Xenia finds the jousting stick for her team and is complimented by Una. She compliments Viktor, which makes him blush. She seems impressed with Viktor when he swims in the shark-infested water. Her team wins this challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Xenia respects Anais for standing up again the 'queen bee', Cadence. Xenia is volunteered by Una to get their team's flag for the shark. As she was not scared of the shark and had long enough arms, she reached the flag for her team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Xenia talks to Viktor about poetry, then is harassed by Quinlan but hisses at him which scares him away. She wins her team a point by facing her fear of children. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Xenia stands up for Merrin along with Una against Cadence. When she meets Gwen for the first time, she says that she is one of her idols. She is a stylist for her team. Her team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": 'Xenia is harassed by Cadence in the cabin, but she doesn't care. Xenia is asked out by Viktor, but declines because she is gay. Xenia is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of her team. Xenia marks Clover and Declan out, and is the last zombie standing. She finally gets shot out by Rigel. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Xenia joins a one-time alliance with Anais, Ig, Merrin, Una, and Zia to vote out Cadence. Xenia is a chef along with Anais for their team's cake. She approves of Una and Zia's design for the cake. Her team loses, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Xenia and Una spy on Cadence at the beginning of the chapter. She and Una warns Anais, Ig, and Zia about Cadence and how she might be more dangerous than they thought. Xenia skis against Vivica for her team and wins. Her team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Xenia does yoga with Anais and Una on the beach in the morning. She uses Chef's gruel as a simile for everybody's lives at the moment. She searches for the final key with Una and Ig, after they find the final key a Sasquatch chases after them. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Xenia gets out of the Chef's challenge during the exercise round as she fails to lift weights. Xenia talks with Una in the cabin about where Cadence may have gone off to. She did not win the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. Xenia says goodbye to Una when she is eliminated. '''Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Xenia hangs out by the beach with Ig, Rigel, Tamsin, Anais, and Zia at the beginning of the chapter. She makes friends with both Tamsin and Rigel during this time. In the challenge, she goes up in the ski lift with Ig, as they are the two last ones to get on. She then finds the 'jewels' in the yeti cave along with Ig, Anais, and Zia. She accepts Anais' race down the mountain. Xenia is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''Xenia is set on the blue team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where she works with Anais, Ig, Declan, and Rigel. Her team loses the challenge, so she is on the chopping block for elimination. Xenia hangs out with Anais and Ig after the challenge. Xenia is safe in elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''Xenia is upset about Ig's elimination, and makes an analogy that the rain is due to his elimination. In the challenge, Xenia searches for the immunity idol by herself. She searches by hanging upside-down from trees. Once she picks the idol up, it is pulled away by a fishing line and knocks her out. Xenia is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''Xenia spends time drawing alone on the dock, but is interrupted by King who attempts to make an alliance with her, but she scares him away. Xenia is on the girl's team with Anais, Rigel, and Tamsin in the challenge. She somewhat helps out her team during the three rounds, but her team loses. Xenia is voted off in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Xenia supports Zia in the final two challenge as she is friends with him. Trivia *Xenia's name was originally going to be Elvira, but the author decided to change it. Gallery xeniasleep.png|Xenia in her sleepwear. xeniaswim.png|Xenia in her swimwear.